U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,696 to Wiley (the '696 patent) discloses a protocol or method for lowering the resting systolic and diastolic blood pressures of patients. This protocol commences with a determination of the maximal isometric force which can be exerted by a patient with any given muscle (e.g., skeletal muscle or group of muscles) of such patient. The determined maximal isometric force is recorded. The patient, then, is periodically permitted to intermittently engage in isometric contraction of the given muscle at a fractional level (e.g., up to about 60%) of the maximal force determined for a given contraction duration followed by a given resting duration. A perceptible indicia correlative to an output signal generated in response to isometric force exerted by the given muscle is displayed to the patient so that the patient can sustain the given fractional level of maximal force. The perceptible indicia can comprise of a visual display, an audio signal, or a tactile signal for example. The tactile signal may comprise of a vibration and a feedback force.
The '696 patent further discloses an apparatus for use by a patient in carrying out the foregoing protocol. This apparatus includes the dynamometer for a patient to activate with a given muscle (e.g., skeletal muscle or group of muscles). A memory is connected to the dynamometer for recording the maximal isometric force which can be exerted by the patient with any given muscle of that patient. A display is connected to the dynamometer and to the memory for displaying percentages of the recorded maximal isometric force when the patient activates the dynamometer with the given muscle. A timer is provided for the patient to ascertain the duration over which the given muscle exerts isometric force through the dynamometer and the duration between exertions. The '696 patent is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,639 to Smyser (the '639 patent) discloses a protocol-configurable isometric hand grip recording dynamometer with user guidance. The apparatus employs a grip within which is mounted a load cell. The load cell, in turn, is coupled to a rigid printed circuit board which is compressively squeezed during an exercise regimen. A readout is integrally formed with the battery operated system to provide aural and visual cuing at an angle facilitating the user's reading of a display. Visual cues are provided at the display throughout an exercise regimen prompting the user as to which hand to use and the amount of compressive squeezing force to be applied. The system and method includes a technique for scoring the efforts of the user. The microprocessor-driven device includes archival memory and a data communications port that may be employed interactively with a trainer or physician. The '639 patent is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.